A lustful night
by Lozzi Smith
Summary: When a lusting vampire crosses paths with a human


The moon shone high in the velvet like night sky. Stars twinkling like thousands of tiny diamonds in the sky. It was peaceful and the slow wind whistled as it passed through the trees which stood high in the woods. There was an earthy smell lingering in the air from the rain a few days before. A stream ran through the wood, dancing down the hills and weaving gracefully around the grand threes, untouched by industry. This patch of wilderness was protected which made it against the law to build on.

It was quiet and no one was around to witness it. All but two people who were in the middle of the woods. They were wrapped around each other naked in the moon light. It was not as it seemed how ever. To a passers by it would have looked like two humans mating when in fact it was a human with a Vampire. The pretty brunette with a thin model like body had her arms wrapped around the cold torso of the beautiful Vampires who's light brown hair lay flat on his head just passing his ears. His tone body thrusting in to hers as she let out moans of pleasure.

The strong pale Vampire pushed her up against the wall as he continued to pleasure her. His fangs were out but he had not yet drunk from her. He always waited until the end before drinking as it was when he was most hungry. He had picked this girl up from a bar not far from where the two were now. Finding girls who would sleep with a Vampire was a lot easier now than it had been when he was younger. It was not surprising now though, since Vampires had come out of their coffins and made themselves known in the world they had received a lot of attention and spotlight. It was general knowledge that Vampires were good sex partners, when they had been around for so long they picked things up. The Vampire in the arms of the pretty girl was nearly one thousand years old and knew things that only a Vampire of his age could possibly know. Another thing that came with age was self control, which is how he could troll his urges to bite her until the end. A younger Vampire would not be able to wait and as soon as they got excited and dropped fang they would bite. In many ways younger vampires were more dangerous than the older one although the older a Vampire got the stronger they also got.

A scream of pleasure escaped the woman as she climaxed. They had been together for almost three hours now and it was evident that she was getting tired. She was panting heavily and orgasms were getting few as she clung to his cold body. A bird crowed in the distance, to quiet to be heard by the girl but as loud as if it was right next to him for the Vampire. He ignored it though as he kissed the girls neck and slowly worked his way down her body until he got to her groin where he stayed for a few minutes as he put his tongue to work. After that he went a little lower to her upper thigh. He kissed her leg before sinking his thin sharp fangs through her flesh and piecing in to an artery. Blood began pumping warmly into his mouth as he sucked more. Swallowing before the next mouthful came. As the girl's heart was beating heavily, more blood was being pumped in to his mouth. She was A positive, not his favorite but it was warm and fresh. It was blood. It was what he lived to get, it was what kept him alive and it was what he craved all of the time. He felt the warm, sweet and sticky thick fluid caress his throat as he swallowed. It felt so refreshing and good.

He knew not to drink to much and after he had drank enough he removed his fangs from her warm legs. He didn't drink too much that she would be weak from lack off blood and he didn't drink so little that he could want to drink from another person tonight. He put his finger up to his mouth and pricked it. His own blood oozed from the cut and before it had a chance to heal up quickly the Vampire rubbed his blood over the two puncher marks that his fangs had left. A second later the marks were almost gone. Vampire blood had a great power of healing, it could heal someone who had been bitten nearly to death and make that person fine within ten minutes. Vampire blood had many qualities to humans. It could be used as a drug for many reasons although it was an illegal drug to be sold but that didn't stop people doing it.

The Vampire had done what he wanted with the human girl and now had no need for her any more. Humans were too fragile for him to stay interested in them for longer than one sex session. Maybe if he liked a human he would go back another time but he would never make anything serious out of it. He quickly got his clothes on, so quickly it looked like just a blur to the woman who stared longingly at the handsome Vampire she had just had sex with. She wanted him again but he would not allow it, he had places to be and he did not want to be delayed any longer as day break was only a few hours away and he would have to go back to his home and sleep for the day to get his energy up for the next night. "Thank you." He said in a low husky voice which the girl found so irresistible. With that the vampire was gone with out a trace.

The woman smiled to herself when he left. She certainly would not be forgetting this night any time soon. He had been the best sex she had ever had and it would be hard for any man to beat, even any Vampire would struggle to beat him. She clasped her bra back on and pulled up her underwear followed by skinny jeans, a low cut top and boots. Sorting out her long curly hair quickly she made her way back, she remembered the way perfectly. She could still feel her body throbbing with pleasure as she walked home.


End file.
